Rain
by This.person.can't.write
Summary: Jack looses his identity as Jack Frost, after going through emotional and phyiscal pain can he reclaim his lost name? its safe to say that I suck at summaries.
1. disclaimer

quick disclaimer so i dont have to keep on mentioning it through out the story

i do not own jack frost bla bla bla bla blablablabla...


	2. Chapter 2

Yeh so I thought that I'll redo this whole story, because lets face it, it was awful. There will be up to 11 chapters I think, and I'll update probably once every week, probably.

Well hope you enjoy it :D

...

CHAPTER ONE:

Jack flew as fast as he could across the barren desert of snow. Clusters of snow flying up behind him as he shot by, only inches above the ground. Jack dodged side to side as gigantic spheres of burning lava raced up behind him. Burning sensations on his leg made Jack fly even faster but his pursuers were still right on his burning heel.

"Give up Jack" shrieked a female voice, Jack made no effort to follow the order and carried on straight ahead, Jacks face was pulled into one of pain, anguish and confusion completely un recognisable to the joyful expression he normally wore.

Jack could see trees up ahead, if he didn't slow down now he would crash into them, Jack made a snap decision and immediately slowed down, causing his pursuer to crash into him from behind. With a surprised yelp the two tumbled out of the sky, Jack felt someone grab his throat, burning hot hands simmered through his cold flesh making Jack cry out in torment. He turned to face his pursuer.

It was a female; her curly scarlet hair was tied back into a pony tail that reached her lower back, her eyes were a piercing red, flames danced in her irises. Her lips were pulled back into a horrific sneer; she could be beautiful if her face wasn't twisted into one of disgust and hate.

"Jack frost" she spat out like he was nothing more than shit under her red boots.

"Jess Summers" Jack hissed out in pain. The summer spirit growled in repugnance.

"Don't say my name you un worthy pile of-" Jack broke free of Summers grasp and shot her with a blade of ice that kept her iced to the ground but it was already melting, a red aura had formed around her and was slowly melting his ice, Jack made a quick dash into the woods.

Jack flew at an alarming rate through the forest twisting around trees and flying under low hanging branches. Suddenly Jacks body slammed into something hard. Jack felt nearly everyone in his body crack, Jack let out an ear splitting scream as he coughed out blood onto the white surface beneath him.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in" this voice was much smoother than the last, sending shivers down Jacks broken spine. Thin bony fingers grabbed Jacks face, twisting his bruised neck to face her, she was different from Summer, almost childlike, she had golden blonde hair that hung loosely from head to toe, her green eyes shone in triumph as she looked down at him from above, her bare foot rested on Jacks shattered ribs making it hard for him to breath.

"Spring why?" Jack choked out, blood dripping out of the sides of his mouth and onto his cheeks.

"Because you're a murderer, you kill my beautiful flowers and animals every year!" She spat. All of a sudden her face changed from cocky to delighted, as someone approached "oh Jessy you're here!" she cried in delight running over to her.

Jack tried to move but he was paralysed, Jack made a strangled cry for help only receiving laughter as a response, "look at how feeble our Jackie is!" cooed Summers sarcastically trailing a fiery finger down Jacks cheek, matching his tear track, Jack groaned in distress as he flinched away.

"Tut, tut Jackie we only want to play" Jacks eyes widened in fear, he could feel his heart racing. Jack felt sick and numb, his body refused to move, all he could do was look at his attackers in fear. It made Jack repulsed at how weak he was.

Spring knelt down beside Jack and whispered something in his ear, Jacks blood ran cold. Spring laughed manically. Suddenly sharp branches erupted from the ground penetrating Jacks shoulders, piercing him to a nearby tree. Jack screamed in agony as he felt his shoulder ripping. Jack shrieked again as two more branches, blunt this time, impaled his upper torso, making Jack securely pinned to the tree, blood dripped onto the snowy floor beneath staining the once pure snow a dark crimson.

"So the ice prince can bleed" Summer yelled triumphantly. "If it bleeds you can kill it" (heads up to supernatural fans out there) Summer held her hands out and pressed them on Jacks heart.

Jack couldn't see anymore his eye sight was blinded by the pain, horrific strangled cries kept repeating in his ears, over and over. His throat felt like it had been ripped to shreds and he was sure his skin was being peeled off.

Jack become numb to the pain, he couldn't even hear any more, whoever was crying must have stopped. Suddenly a pain in his abdomen forced him into reality, Jack wept as he found himself still stuck onto a tree, facing a smiling Summer and Spring.

"Has baby Frost woken up yet!" cried Summer gleefully, Spring sighed in annoyance,

"I thought he was dead, you burned his fucking heart!"

Jack looked down to see a burning hole in his chest, the stench was overwhelming, it reminded Jack of the witch trails, they burned innocent old ladies for money, Jack didn't go near people after that, too disappointed and depressed by humanity, maybe that's what they thought of him, because he killed things and they wanted, no they needed to get rid of him. Jack coughed out more blood as he felt his consciousness fade away. In a last ditch effort to be saved he choked out "help me please".

…

When Jack awoke again his hot burning flesh sizzled on the icy round that he was laying on, it was so dark that Jack could not see anything, maybe this was where you went when you die, Jack tried to sit up but excruciating pain swept across his body. If he was dead then why does he feel pain, is this his punishment for everything that he had killed? The idea was suddenly dismissed as something soft brushed up against Jack's face, Jacks eyes whipped open revealing the brightest moon he had ever seen, Jack felt a wave of Déjà vu take over him. Jack looked to the side and found a white wolf pup curled by his head, unexpected by this creatures presence Jack jolted up, his hands flew over his mouth in an effort to muffle his screams, this did nothing though as the young pup jumped up and sprinted off.

Jack watched the pup go in despair; he was now completely alone, with his eyes now open Jack could see his surroundings, endless trees and a melted lake. Jack found this extremely peculiar as it was freezing out here. Jack froze, it was freezing. Jack shivered and hugged his knees to his burning chest. Why is it so cold? A tear slipped down Jack's cheek and he started sobbing. Why was it so cold, why was he so alone?

A soft whisper entered Jacks ear, begging him to go to the lake, Jacks head shot up startled.

"Who who's there" he spoke brokenly. The voice whispered it again. Jacks head slowly turned to the pond, the voice seemed to be coming from there. Carefully Jack got up, only to collapse straight back down again. Jack cried in pain and his broken legs made themselves known.

The voice called again, more urgent this time. Jack heaved himself along on his front, screaming each time his broken ribs caught a protruding tree trunk. Jack could hardly see where he was going, tears of pain had completely rendered him blind. Jack gasped in surprise as he hands touched something warm and wet, Jack hummed in pleasure as he kept crawling into the warmth, Jack soon found himself fully submerged in warm water. With no energy left and his consciousness fading Jack let himself sink further into the water, welcoming the soft bliss of nothingness. Jack only heard one thing. The whispering voice was repeating. "Jack waters."


End file.
